Chess Pieces
by fanficsofclare
Summary: A slight alternate universe in which Sam gets into trouble during a battle with Orcs. Frodo x Sam. Fluff only.


Samwise Gamgee only felt the highest respect for Mr Frodo. He wanted to protect Frodo until his own dying moment. However glorious it seemed not, Sam was so unwaveringly devoted to his master. Without fear or pain, Sam would dive deep into trouble, deep into what could only mean certain death, just to be by Frodo's side. Sam was a role model to all, with such an important mission in life which he never asked for, nor did he abandon. Where Mr Frodo goes, Sam will so very willingly follow, with no more than a second thought. He would ride on a dying horse into a swarm of orcs just to fight is way to Frodo. When faced with the fiery eye of death itself, he kept on marching. The dark riders didn't scare Sam, because Sam had to be brave for Frodo. When a sword is held to his throat, his only concern is Frodo. Sam would wander blindly, yet bravely, after Frodo. He would charge head first into Hell itself.

So, it was no surprise at all to Sam, when the blood stained sword of an Orc was plunged into his stomach. Brave as he was, he did not shout, scream or yell. He barely even whimpered. With a smooth motion, Sam pulled the sword from its depth in his gut. Brave Sam, did not call for help, and did not call for aid. He waited. He waited for the fighting to stop. He waited for the orcs to die and the heroes to cheer. He bit his tongue through the pain, clumsily letting his own blood soak through his fingers. A cold wind numbed his gloveless fingers, making him shiver and chatter his teeth. Sam waited until the last Orc fell dead across his blood splattered legs before calling out.

"Mr Frodo? Are you alive? Are you okay?" He gasps, air catching in his throat. Sam coughs up blood. His only worry is Frodo and not the ever growing pool of blood seeping through his clothes, collecting in the murky grass.

"I'm alive!" Frodo calls back, in a gruff voice, standing up by leaning on his sword like a staff. Excitement over comes Sam and he sits up fast, splitting his gash wider. He cannot swallow his yelp and a plea escapes his chapped lips. In a blink of an eye, Frodo is by his side.

"Mr Frodo, are you alright?" Sam coughs. He strains himself checking Frodo for cuts or scars. Frodo stops him.

"I'm fine. Looks like you need the help." Frodo says, applying pressure to wound in efforts to stop the blood flow. It's useless and he knows it but he rips off fabric from his clothes and lays it down. Within seconds it's a deep red, soaked in blood.

"This time, I'll look after you. I owe you so much already." Frodo starts but the rest becomes a sob.  
The blood is pooling around Frodo but he doesn't care. How could he care? Frodo carefully pulls Sam into his arms. He lightly trails his fingers to brush the stray curls from Sams sea green eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how magnificent your eyes are, Sam?" Frodo whispers between sobs, cracking a small smile. He rips off the ends of his trousers and wraps them around Sams torso to cover the wound. It's not enough fabric so he peels off his shirt to soak up the blood.

"You never mentioned it before, Mr Frodo. The time is not for compliments, but for goodbyes." Sam says, lifting his hand to slip in between Frodo's fingers. Sam feels dizzy and the world spins around him.

"Samwise Gamgee, it is most certainly not time for goodbyes. The day is still fresh and your heart is still beating." Frodo exclaims, grasping tightly onto Sams fast cooling palm.  
Sam looks deep into Frodo's eyes, which glinted with tears. With his free hand, Frodo applies pressure.

"Mr Frodo-" he chokes on his words, "- I know you can destroy the ring. I'm sorry I couldn't go with you all the way. I was meant to protect you, forever." Sam whispers.

"And what a wonderful job you did." Frodo points out, for he was very much alive and protected. Although you couldn't say the same for Sam.

"Samwise Gamgee, you will not die. I will not let you die. You can't." Frodo shouts, the tears threatening to fall.

"It's my time." Sam coughs, reaching his other hand up to wipe away the single tear, Frodo had let slip out, from Frodo's face. "It's been such an honor to be your gardener. Such a mighty honor to have come all this way with you. I've always looked up to you, Mr Frodo. Always and forever."

"Sam, you mustn't die. I cannot go on without you. I need you." Frodo whimpers, more tears escaping from his eyes.

"Don't be silly. You can do it. It is I who will miss you the most. I-" Sam splutters and closes his eyes. "I loved you ever since I first trimmed your roses. Such admiration for you. You're my hero." Sam continues.

"I loved you just the same, even if I had not shown it. I never wanted for you to know this way, not like this." Frodo gulps back tears but they stream down his face. "Never like this."

Sam struggles to open his eyes, just to see Frodo one last time. He raises his hand to cup Frodo's face.

"Mr Frodo Baggins of Bag End, I'll see you in my dreams. Of happier times where evil is none and we are together. "

"We can be together now. I will not let you die Samwise the Brave. I love you." Frodo pleads, not looking away from Sams tearing up eyes.

"I love you too, Frodo goodbye." Sam splutters with his last breath and his eyes glass over. With a shaking hand, Frodo gently closes Sams eyes.

"He's only sleeping. See you in the morning Sam." Frodo whispers, planting a kiss on Sam cold forehead and rocking him back and forth.

Gandalf and Legolas had to pull Frodo away from Sams lifeless body. Frodo refused to believe Sam was dead. What was left of the fellowship took turns watching over Frodo as he slept, tossing and turning, crying out for Sam, screaming insanities.  
When morning came they tried to wake him but he would not stir. His death was not unexpected, the shock had bore to much burden for a hobbit and Frodo's heart had just stopped. Gandalf took the ring from around the dead halflings neck and slipped it into an envelope.  
"Who will take the ring now?" He shouts, angry at Frodo, his pawn.

We are all just pawns to Gandalf.


End file.
